A faire jurer tous les tonnerres de Dieu
by Elena Rogue
Summary: Quelques instants volés de la vie de Meg et de Castiel, et tout cela en musique. Megstiel.
1. Chapitre I : Angie

**Bonjour :)**

 **J'ai commencé une mini fiction sur Megstiel. Normalement elle ne fera que six chapitres, tous accompagnés d'une chanson.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'action est de moi. Les événements prennent place un peu avant la fin de la saison sept et au-delà.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Angie, Angie, when will those dark clouds disappear ?**

 **Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here ?**

 **With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats,**

 **You can't say we're satisfied.**

 **But Angie, Angie, you can't say we never tried.**

Castiel et moi sommes sortis de ce qu'il appelle sa _prison pour son bien_ depuis environ deux heures. Les médecins lui ont donné le droit de rentrer chez lui car ils pensent qu'il est de nouveau apte à mener sa propre vie. Stupides Humains qui croient qu'un Ange brisé peut reprendre le cours de son existence d'un claquement de doigt… Je les aurais tués si le temps passé avec Castiel n'avait pas eu un effet sur mon comportement.

Depuis que l'Ange s'est réveillé, il m'a souvent demandé s'il pouvait contacter les frères Winchester. « Tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait les appeler ?

\- C'est encore trop tôt. Tu n'es pas assez stable pour reprendre le cours de ton ancienne vie, lui avais-je sans lever les yeux du magazine que je lisais.

\- Il s'est écoulé plus d'un mois depuis que je me suis réveillé…

\- Clarence… Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de les revoir maintenant.

\- D'accord. Je te crois ».

Je ne savais pas pourquoi Castiel m'écoutait autant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il m'avait connue autant qu'il avait connu Sam et Dean. Je pensais même qu'au bout d'un moment, il me dirait d'aller me faire voir et s'envolerait pour retrouver ses Humains préférés.

Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Castiel est resté presque trois mois à l'hôpital sans plus jamais parler d'eux. Mais peu à peu, la personne qu'il avait autrefois été refaisait surface, et les horreurs qu'il avait commises prenaient une bouffée d'air frais en même temps que lui. A l'époque, il était terrifié de reprendre le même chemin qu'il avait déjà emprunté. Il se réveillait en hurlant la nuit après s'être vu tuer quelqu'un, quelques fois Sam, plusieurs fois Dean et souvent moi. Son psychologue ne pouvait pas complètement l'aider car il ne savait pas à quoi il faisait face. Castiel lui parlait, mais la plupart du temps pour vanter la beauté de l'univers et la petitesse de ceux qui lui faisaient du mal. Moi je ne comprenais qu'à moitié ce que ce stupide angelot voulait dire. A part l'Enfer et la Terre, je n'avais voyagé nulle part et on ne peut pas avouer que ces deux endroits soient merveilleux comme ce fils d'un dieu absent le prétend. Castiel a voyagé de monde en monde, il a vu des planètes et toute la Création. A ce temps, n'était-ce pas amusant de dire qu'il était fait de poussières d'étoiles et de galaxies et moi de torture et d'horreur ? Je m'en amusais, lui s'en désolait. « Meg, tu n'es pas un monstre.

\- Et toi tu es le type gentil qui complimente tout le monde.

\- Je ne suis pas un _type gentil_ , avait-il dit en penchant sa tête.

\- Tu vois, aucun de nous ne peut être ce qu'il a envie d'être ».

 **Angie, you're beautiful, but ain't it time we said goodbye ?**

 **Angie, I still love you, remember all those nights we cried.**

Nous avons volé la voiture dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Castiel s'en est un peu offusqué au début, mais il n'a pas eu le choix que d'y monter quand je l'ai menacé de partir sans lui. C'est une Ford Fairmont rouge de 1978. Castiel dit que c'est le genre d'automobile que Dean aurait aimé. Surprise, je tourne la tête un instant vers l'Ange. Il n'a pas parlé de son ami depuis longtemps. « Où allons-nous ? demande-t-il en allumant la radio.

\- Où veux-tu aller ?

\- C'est moi qui décide ?

\- Si tu le veux.

\- Eh bien, je pense tout d'abord que nous ferions mieux de nous rendre à une station d'essence ».

Je jette un coup d'œil au tableau de bord et vois le niveau de carburant assez bas. Je commence donc à regarder tous les panneaux autour de moi afin de trouver la direction de la station. Castiel semble faire la même chose.

La musique qui sort des baffles de la voiture a la même allure que celles qu'on entend à la fin d'un film et qui sans vraiment être une coïncidence de la part des producteurs, retrace tout le chemin que les personnages viennent de parcourir sous les yeux des spectateurs. « Retourneras-tu en Enfer après le plein d'essence ? ».

Je n'en sais rien. Dois-je ? J'appartiens à l'Enfer, c'est légitime que j'y retourne. « Et toi, vas-tu retourner au Paradis ?

\- Non, pas après ce que j'ai fait ».

Un silence se forme et on entend plus que le moteur. D'ordinaire l'absence de bruit ne nous gêne pas car nous apprécions tous les deux le silence autant que Castiel aime les insectes et autant que je m'amuse à effrayer les enfants avec mes yeux noirs. Mais ce silence est différent, rempli de regrets, comme si en entendant le nom de sa maison, l'Ange prenait graduellement conscience que sa récente condition de réédition l'empêcherait à tout jamais de rentrer chez lui.

Il y a pour ma part une question que s'est insinuée dans mon esprit depuis que je connais Castiel. A quel degré exact de beauté figure le Paradis ? Son Dieu l'a créé, et par dix Enfer, j'en ai tellement souvent entendu parler que parfois je m'imagine y être. Lucifer a laissé sous-entendre une ou deux fois que les Cieux sont le plus bel endroit où il est jamais allé. Qu'en cette place, même si on est en guerre on peut s'y sentir en paix. « A quoi ressemble le Paradis ? », demandé-je de but en blanc.

Castiel me regarde, interloqué, et penche sa tête sur le côté. « C'est plaisant. Ca l'était.

\- _Etait_ ?

\- Il y a eu la guerre, Meg.

\- Mais Lucifer disait qu'on s'y sentait toujours en paix…

\- Et il y a longtemps que Lucifer a été banni. Beaucoup de choses ont changé après son départ… Les Anges ont dû apprendre à vivre avec les péchés de leur frère ».

 **All the dreams we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke.**

 **Let me whisper in your ear,**

 **Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here ?**

 **Oh, Angie, don't you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet.**

 **I hate that sadness in your eyes,**

 **But Angie, Angie, ain't it time we said goodbye ?**

« Je te conduirai auprès de Sam et Dean. Voilà ce que nous allons faire après le plein d'essence », dis-je sans regarder Castiel. « Mais… », entends-je faiblement. « Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas retourner auprès d'eux. Je ne suis pas prêt à reprendre cette vie-là.

\- Clarence…

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même il y a quelques mois.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est différent maintenant. Tu es sorti de l'hôpital. Tu vas mieux ».

Nous trouvons enfin la station. Je gare la voiture devant la pompe et sors du véhicule. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque je vois Castiel me suivre dehors et entrer seul dans le magasin. Je m'occupe de l'essence en entendant toujours la chanson des Rolling Stones par les fenêtres ouvertes. J'ai l'impression qu'elle passe en boucle, elle doit être gravée sur un CD à une seule piste. La personne qui possédait cette voiture devait avoir une grande patiente pour écouter sans cesse la même chanson. L'ironie veut que ses paroles conviennent à peu près au moment présent. Des nuages sombres, aucun amour, pas d'argent. Un au revoir sur le point d'arriver, des rêves partis en fumée, Angie, Angel, Castiel.

 **With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats,**

 **You can't say we're satisfied.**

 **But Angie, I still love you baby, ev'rywhere I look I see your eyes.**

 **There ain't a woman that comes close to you, come on baby, dry your eyes.**

Castiel prend son temps dans le magasin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il achète, mais j'espère que ça vaut la peine d'attendre autant. Je dirige le rétroviseur vers la porte d'entrée pour savoir quand le stupide angelot daignera pointer le bout de son nez, mais les rideaux sont tirés et je ne vois rien. Pourquoi les rideaux sont-ils fermés en plein jour ? Castiel n'achète rien. Castiel est pris au piège.

Je veux aller jusqu'à lui en courant mais je me retrouve coincée par une porte verrouillée. Heureusement elle n'est pas très solide et je parviens à la faire céder après quelques essais. Je reconnais deux Démons. L'un tient Castiel, l'autre tient des armes. Les deux me regardent. « Te voilà, sourit celui avec les armes.

\- Meg, je suis désolé, marmonne Castiel dont l'arcade gauche est ensanglantée.

\- Tais-toi », lui dis-je.

Son ravisseur siffle et resserre son étreinte autour de l'Ange. Je tends mon couteau devant moi, prête à me défendre. Le Démon attaque en premier, envoyant Castiel frapper le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il a plus de force mais je tiens bon. « Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi de savoir que les Démons et les Anges sont à la recherche de ton petit protégé. Je serais toi, je m'écarterai de cette bataille. Ce n'est pas ton combat, Meg.

\- Je pense être capable de savoir ce qui est mien et ce qui ne l'est pas », dis-je en le touchant au bras.

Son entaille se met à saigner et je profite de sa distraction pour enfoncer ma lame juste sous son cœur. « Cependant, je te remercie pour l'information. Je suis certaine qu'elle me sera très utile ».

Ses yeux se voilent de colère. A tous les coups, il ne savait pas que j'ignorais que Castiel et moi étions pris en chasse. Il tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Je veux attaquer l'autre Démon afin qu'il ne nous cause pas d'ennui, mais il quitte le corps de son hôte.

J'entends Castiel gémir et me rends jusqu'à lui. Je l'aide à se relever. « Ils nous cherchent, Meg. On ne peut pas rester ici ».

 **Angie, Angie, ain't it good to be alive ?**

 **Angie, Angie, they can't say we never tried.**

* * *

 **Voilà :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


	2. Chapitre II : on my own

**Hello :)**

 **Fumseck666 & Courtney Ackles : merci pour votre review :) Voilà le seconde chapitre. C'est un point de vue Castiel, mais je n'en suis pas spécialement contente... Il faut dire qu'écrire en POV d'un angelot brisé n'est pas évident... Je me rattraperai au chapitre III, promis ! **

**Seule l'action m'appartient.**

* * *

 **There's gotta be another way out,**

 **I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt.**

 **I've tried forever getting out on my own,**

 **But every time I do this my way,**

 **I get caught in the lies of the enemy.**

 **I lay my troubles down,**

 **I'm ready for you now.**

Après avoir été attaqués dans le magasin, Meg a changé d'idée ; elle ne me conduira pas à Sam et à Dean. Elle a dit que c'était plus sûr pour moi et qu'il valait mieux se cacher pendant quelques semaines et à défaut de se faire oublier par les Anges et les Démons, au moins tenter de se protéger d'eux.

Cela fait deux semaines à présent que Meg nous a trouvé une maison abandonnée au milieu d'une forêt. Elle a bien choisi l'endroit. La faune et la flore sont abondantes dans cette région du pays. Elle a protégé le lieu grâce à des symboles et pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas été repérés. A part par des daims qui sont assez craintifs quant à l'idée de nous voir de plus près. Je ne comprends pas. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je ne leur veux aucun mal. Peut-être pensent-ils que je cherche à les tuer, comme bon nombre de chasseurs qui n'ont pas compris qu'il n'y a aucun besoin de violence et que toutes les espèces de l'univers peuvent vivre en parfaite harmonie. Jusqu'il y a peu de temps, je ne l'avais pas compris non plus. Mais je ne suis plus cette personne. Plus maintenant.

 **Bring me out,**

 **Come and find me in the dark now.**

 **Everyday by myself I'm breaking down.**

 **I don't wanna fight alone anymore.**

 **Bring me out,**

 **From the prison of my own pride.**

 **My God I need a hope I can't deny.**

 **In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own.**

Je suis assis devant la fenêtre. Il pleut dehors et pour cette raison, Meg m'a déconseillé d'y aller. Elle a dit que je risquais d'attraper froid. Je pense plutôt qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que je rentre dans la maison avec mes chaussures couvertes de boue. « Jouons à un jeu, dans ce cas », dis-je avant de me rappeler que nous n'avons emporté aucun jeu de société de l'hôpital. « Jouons à « ni oui, ni non ». Tu connais ?

\- Non, Clarence.

\- Tu as perdu, Meg.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as perdu cette partie. Le jeu consiste à répondre à des questions en ne disant ni « oui », ni « non ». D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Jouons. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, je…

\- Meg… N'as-tu pas compris ? Je peux t'expliquer une dernière fois si tu le souhaites.

\- Non, c'est bon. J'ai compris.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu viens à l'instant de perdre à nouveau ».

Meg ferme les yeux. Je ne sais si c'est d'agacement ou de gêne. Ce jeu est pourtant simple… « Pose les questions, si tu veux. Mais je te préviens qu'aucun patient de l'hôpital n'a pu me battre pendant ma convalescence. Tu risques de te lasser.

\- Je verrai ».

 **Every little thing that I've known is every thing I need to let go.**

 **You're so much bigger than the world I have made.**

 **So I surrender my soul,**

 **I'm reaching out for your hope.**

 **I lay my weapons down,**

 **I'm ready for you now.**

C'est étrange. Tout ce que j'ai toujours connu, les ordres, le Paradis, la foi, m'a finalement conduit au chaos. En créant ce monde, je ne pense pas que c'était ce que mon Père souhaitait. Pourtant j'ai été capable de faire tant d'horreur… Je ne peux concevoir le mal que j'ai fait. Je suis un Ange est les Anges sont supposés être bienfaiteurs. J'ai été un monstre. Je n'accepterai plus de blesser gratuitement. Je renonce à cette vie. Je renonce aux armes, à la guerre. J'aspire à autre chose désormais. Le mal que j'ai fait autour de moi est dorénavant enterré avec la personne que j'étais avant de sauver Sam de Lucifer à l'hôpital. Et qu'importent les misères, je n'en ferai plus partie.

 **Bring me out,**

 **Come and find me in the dark now.**

 **Everyday by myself I'm breaking down.**

 **I don't wanna fight alone anymore.**

 **Bring me out,**

 **From the prison of my own pride.**

 **My God I need a hope I can't deny.**

 **In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own.**

Finalement, Meg a abandonné la partie, car en allumant la télévision, un loup-garou a attiré son attention. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Il n'est même pas réel. Qu'importe. J'ai fait semblant de m'intéresser à une fille rousse de la série pour lui faire plaisir. Je lui dois bien ça. S'il n'y avait pas Meg, peut-être ne serais-je même pas ici. Je pensais que Sam et Dean auraient été là à monde réveil, mais il n'y avait qu'elle. J'ai très longtemps ignoré ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. N'était-elle qu'un Démon à mes yeux ? J'ai rapidement écarté cette hypothèse. Parce qu'elle était plus que ça. Plus qu'une abomination. Elle m'a sauvé. Elle est mon salut.

 **I don't wanna be incomplete.**

 **I remember what you said to me,**

 **I don't have to fight alone.**

« Clarence… ».

Meg relève la tête. Je sens de l'énervement dans son regard et je comprends que mes yeux posés sur elle la dérangent. Je m'excuse. Elle me dit qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser. Je suis confus et lui demande ce qu'elle veut dire. « Regarde-moi encore une fois comme ça et crois-moi, nos Pères viendront sur Terre… ».

 **Bring me out,**

 **Come and find me in the dark now.**

 **Everyday by myself I'm breaking down.**

 **I don't wanna fight alone anymore.**

 **Bring me out,**

 **From the prison of my own pride.**

 **My God I need a hope I can't deny.**

 **In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own.**

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)**


End file.
